


Married

by pirategirljack



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by something I read on Tumblr last night: http://your-girl-thursday.tumblr.com/post/127201312720/im-literally-down-on-one-knee</p><p>There's literally one line in there that I was like I NEED TO WRITE THAT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Literally Down On One Knee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138348) by lady-griffindor. 
  * Inspired by [I'm Literally Down on One Knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619724) by [icyvanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity). 



> Thursday found the original link for me! It's now all fixed in the inspired-by stuff (but I'm still giving her credit for finding it). Here's the original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4619724

Cameron jerked awake with a gasp and sat up so suddenly that his forehead smashed into Kirsten's nose and said "Marry me."

From behind her hand, as blood dripped down her face, Kirsten said. "Yes."

And now, several days of recovery later, they were alone in the same room together for the first time since before he'd committed part-time suicide and she'd stitched into his sort-of-still-living brain. 

"Um," Cameron said, and couldn't really think of what else to say.

"Yeah," Kirsten said. 

She wasn't looking at him, but she wasn't turned away, either, and he studied the purple smudges deepening by the day under both eyes, and the bandage across the bridge of her nose. He hoped he hadn't damaged the sweet sweep of it. He also couldn't help from giggling a little. In a manly way.

"What?" She said, and now she was looking at him and it took his breath away a little.

"You look like a boxer after a rough match."

"Well you move like an old man." She poked him in the ribs and he clenched his side and wheezed a little. His ribs were as bad off as her nose after his brush with death. 

"Fair point." That's why they were sitting down, not pacing around his apartment like they usually would have been. Things got quiet for a minute and it was like the words forced themselves out of him: "I got you a ring." He clamped a hand over his mouth, and mumbled from behind it, "You know, if you want it. You don't have to, it's okay, you can take it back and I won't hold it against you, I just thought--I thought maybe--"

Kirsten stopped him by gently pulling his hand away from his face, and he opened her eyes to find her only inches away. "Why would I do that?"

Cameron felt his eyebrows shoot up his forehead so fast he half expected them to fly off the top of his head. "Because--because things said in the heat of a life or death situation sometimes aren't real?"

"I said yes because I meant yes."

"You--you did? But we haven't even--but we never--I didn't--"

Kirsten smiled, and kissed him, gently. She tried to pull away after a moment, and his hands overrode his brain and dragged her closer, and he kissed her back, deeper, more passionately. He'd wanted to do that since the first time she'd kissed him, after her first stitch, and if she hadn't passed out right after, he might have, never mind that they hardly knew each other, then.

"Wow," he said, when they finally parted. He felt like he was floating. His ribs were full of some sort of wavery golden light, the pain forgotten.

"Do you need more proof?"

"Proof?"

"That we're compatible. It's true, we haven't dated, but we've worked together for months, and we've proved we're an effective team. We've faced death together. You died for me, Cameron. The least I could do is say yes."

"Is that--" He pulled back some, got some space between them so he could think. "Is that why you said yes? Because you think you owe me?"

"Partly," she said, as if they were talking about the weather. As tilted her head, "But mostly because you beat me to it."

"What?"

"I was going to ask you." And she pulled a small velvet box from her pocket and opened it. 

Cameron stared at the gold band there for a minute, and then he laughed so hard his ribs creaked like an old ship.

Kirsten frowned, and he could see her getting defensive, so he waved for her to wait a minute, to stay there, and he creaked and wheezed into his bedroom and came back with a similar little velvet box from a different jeweler. He opened it up and put it right next to the one she offered him.

Kirsten frowned and glared at the ring inside--and then she saw what had made him laugh and the frown evaporated, leaving bemused wonder behind. "They're the same!"

"A matched set," he agreed. He leaned toward her, and nudged her ring closer to her. "So we're on? We're going to do this?"

She looked at him like he's said the stupidest thing ever, and the bruises under her eyes made her eyes look bluer than ever. "We independently and secretly bought a matched set of wedding bands from two different jewelry stores without consulting each other. We're practically already married."

But his confidence wavered again, and he traced the lines of her face and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. "Are you sure?"

She laid her hand on his heart. "You told me, not that long ago, that life is fragile and can be lost too easily. I learned that truth way to specifically when you stabbed yourself with that needle. I don't care if we live another hundred years or if we die on some failed case tomorrow--I want to spend that time with you."

"For real?"

"For real."

"Do you love me, or do you just feel guilty, though?"

"You're impossible." She rolled her eyes so hard that she hurt herself and had to close them and push her hand to the side of her head for a moment, but only a moment, and then she took his face in both her hands, looked him dead in the eyes, and said, the way someone might say a very specific vocal password, "Cameron Goodkin, I love you. I've known it for weeks and didn't know what it was or that you felt the same way. I have no sense of time--it wouldn't matter if I'd only just now decided that I loved you, it would be just as true, and just as lasting. Marry me. Let me marry you. We can date after."

This time, he kissed her, and it was a long time before he pulled back just enough to lean his forehead on hers. "There's a drivethrough chapel not far from here. You call Camille, I'll call Linus, we can be on our honeymoon in two hours."

"Finally," she teased him, but she was smiling wider than he'd ever seen her smile. "Let's go."


End file.
